El descuido de Takato
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Ruki descubre videos extraños por descuidos de su amigo. ¿Cuál es el problema? Pues, Mimi la descubrió / Para la actividad "Semana de la Diversidad Sexual" del foro Proyecto 1-8.


Éste fic es parte de la actividad del foro Proyecto 1-8, "Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II", que consiste en escribir partiendo de una combinación, una pareja y tomando por tema un extra.

En mi caso, he tomado la combinación "pareja Yuri Crack", con Ruki y Mimi y como extra, pornografía.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. "Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8"

 **Summary:** Ruki descubre videos extraños por descuidos de su amigo. ¿Cuál es el problema? Pues, Mimi la descubrió / Para la actividad "Semana de la Diversidad Sexual" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **.**

 **El descuido de Takato**

 **.**

Ruki salió del baño, vestida y con la fragancia de su cabello recién lavado. Vio a Mimi recostada en su cama mientras leía una revista de moda que a ella no le interesaba realmente. Llevaba compartiendo habitación con la castaña por unos meses cuando la universidad así lo requirió.

El saber que la _drama queen_ por excelencia sería su compañera de cuarto supuso un trabajo mental para la tradicionalista Ruki Makino, pues todo lo contrario a ella, era Mimi Tachikawa.

La mencionada la oyó saliendo del baño, levantó su mirada y le sonrió.

─Tu amigo vino y dejó aquel pendrive para ti ─Informó la castaña al tiempo de señalar con sus perfectas uñas el objeto en cuestión, descansando en su escritorio.

─Gracias ─Respondió sencillamente.

Takato Matsuda debía pasarle algunas cosas de algunas clases que compartían juntos. Era una suerte que ya lo tuviese en su poder y así comenzar a hacer sus resúmenes.

─¿Siempre vistes con ropa de niño? ─Preguntó Mimi a sus espaldas, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ruki exhaló un suspiro cansado, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de preguntas poco delicadas por parte de su compañera de habitación.

─Es ropa. No tiene que ver el género ─Se excusó sin mirarla aunque no había que conocer demasiado a la castaña para saber que se formó una sonrisa divertida en sus labios tras oírla.

─No lo digo porque te quede mal. Solamente preguntaba ─Mimi continuó hojeando la revista.

─Como sea… ─Fue su frase final. Abrió su notebook y colocó el pendrive en ella, aguardando porque su ordenador lo reconociera.

La bandeja de almacenamiento se abrió y ella comenzó a leer las distintas carpetas que albergaba. Nombres de algunas materias que reconocía y otras que no fue leyendo. Entró en varias y las fue copiando a su ordenador.

Estaba en plena tarea de trasladar la información cuando reconoció una carpeta extraña, una que no llevaba nombre. Levantó una ceja picada por la curiosidad. Le dio doble click y para su sorpresa, otra carpeta sin nombre apareció.

─Esto es una broma… ─Susurró y volvió a clickear en el carpeta, volviéndose a encontrar con otra sin nombre. Maldijo a Takato y continuó abriendo todas las carpetas que se fue encontrando hasta que las carpetas terminaron y en su lugar, un complejo número de videos desfilaron frente a sus ojos.

La curiosidad era un horrible instinto propio del ser humano; Ruki no lo comprendió hasta que abrió uno de los videos y la imagen de una mujer cubierta solamente por un traje de baño dando masajes a una amiga suya.

No comprendió el tinte de los videos hasta que las manos de la primera mujer fueron introduciéndose entre las nalgas de su amiga, insistiendo con los masajes. Entonces uno de sus dedos fue a parar en el interior de la chica recostada, comenzando a frotar su intimidad.

El rostro de Ruki subió a un tono rojizo y no sabía si era producto de ver cómo la rubia de senos grandes masturbaba a su compañera castaña o era el rostro cargado de placer en ambas tal causante.

─Oh, eso explica las ropas de niño. ─Al oír la voz de Mimi a sus espaldas, Ruki se apresuró a cerrar la ventana del video y girarse a mirar a Mimi con el rostro petrificado y sonrojado de la vergüenza y rabia.

La sonrisa en Mimi llamaba a la burla y diversión, algo que Ruki no podía soportar en esos momentos.

─¡No son míos! ─Respondió enseguida, elevando la voz y logrando que su nerviosismo ensanchase la sonrisa en su compañera─. No… No me gustan las mujeres…

─¿Quieres que crea que no guardas porno lésbico en tu computadora? ─Siguió preguntando Mimi, consiguiendo que el rostro de Ruki comenzara a deformarse de la vergüenza.

─¡No es mío! ¡Yo no veo esas cosas!

─¿Por qué no? ─Preguntó Mimi como si nada, dejando en desconcierto a Ruki─. No tiene nada de malo ver porno… Sólo trata que la próxima, tu compañera de habitación no esté presente y así podrás tocarte a tu gusto.

─¿Qué? ─Mimi podía saborear el momento de poner en apuros a la tan seria muchacha.

─ _Mas-tur-ba-ción_. No es tan difícil ─Le guiñó el ojo─. ¿O acaso quieres insinuárteme?

─¡No me gustan las mujeres! ─Se puso de pie enseguida. Mimi rio por lo bajo y comenzó a acercarse a la pelirroja, acorralándola contra el escritorio.

─A mí tampoco… Pero sexo es sexo. ─A Mimi le divertía tanto ver esas expresiones de espanto y vergüenza en la Makino, que se caracterizaba por ser tan seria y cortante.

Incluso se atrevía a pensar que Ruki lucía tan tierna ahí, recogida contra el escritorio, temblando de rabia y vergüenza a causa suya. Sí, se sentía bien molestarla y llevarla a esos extremos.

Las manos de Mimi se dirigieron a la estrecha cintura de la pelirroja y su cercanía comenzó a aumentar la temperatura en Ruki. Los ojos de Mimi tenían un brillo distinto, se animó a pensar y su sonrisa ya no destilaba burla. Una de las manos de Mimi bajó hasta la parte baja de los pantalones en Ruki y se hizo sentir dulcemente, palpando aquella parte despierta en la pelirroja.

El nerviosismo en Ruki comenzó a tomar otro ritmo, otro rostro al sentir las manos de Mimi comenzando a despertar cosas que no creía poder sentir. Ambas no separaban la vista de la otra, la diferencia de estatura se notaba pero eso no impidió a Mimi para colocarse de puntillas y arrebatarle a Ruki un beso.

─El porno no es malo ─Susurró contra sus labios─. Te podría hacer compañía la próxima ─Mimi se separó de ella y le guiñó un ojo, desfilando sus finas piernas hasta la cama, tomar su revista y caminar a la salida de la habitación.

─¿A dónde vas? ─Preguntó Ruki en un hilo de voz, todavía demasiado shockeada.

─Me apeteció comer algo, así que aprovecha tu tiempo a solas ─Le lanzó un beso y se marchó finalmente.

Ruki parpadeó un momento en su sitio, recobrando sentido de la realidad y su sonrojo retomó partido en ella, al igual que la frustración y rabia que le ocasionaba esa mujer. ¡Ella no veía porno!

Volvió a tomar asiento frente a su computadora y continuó copiando las lecciones que Takato debía pasarle. Volvió a mirar por la puerta por la que salió Mimi y maldijo por lo bajo tanto a ella como a Takato por haberla puesto en una situación como la reciente.

Suspiró exasperada y volvió a abrir las carpetas que contenían pornografía.

" _El porno no es malo"_ , había dicho Mimi. Quizá ella también veía porno. Cerró los ojos un momento y recordó las caricias de su compañera. Ahogó un gemido que no supo de dónde salió pero el sólo recuerdo se lo provocó.

Volvió a maldecir y le dio copiar a todos los videos que contenía la carpeta, diciéndose a sí misma que no podía aborrecer algo que no conocía.

* * *

Takato se encontraba sentado en la cafetería junto a Jenrya, ambos hablando animadamente. Fue Jenrya quien reconoció a Ruki entrando a la cafetería, por lo que levantó su mano como saludo y Takato, al reconocerla, hizo lo mismo. Ruki frunció el ceño totalmente molesta al recnocer al castaño.

─Ay, ¿por qué nos mira así? ─Preguntó Takato consciente del disgusto en el rostro de Ruki.

─Habla por ti, porque creo que es a ti quien mira ─Contestó el moreno al ver cómo su amiga se acercaba a ambos a zancadas bien marcadas.

Una vez que estuvo delante de ambos, Ruki no separaba su mirada molesta de Takato.

─Ho…Hola, Ruki…

─Ten ─Dijo sencillamente para depositar con –demasiada– fuerza el pendrive que le había prestado.

─Ah… ¿Te ha servido? ─Preguntó Takato amablemente, intentando no sucumbir al miedo que la mirada ceñuda de su amiga le provocaba.

─… ─Ella no contestó y sencillamente se marchó de allí sin otorgar explicación alguna. Takato miró a su amigo y ambos estaban tan extrañados por la actitud de Ruki.

Mimi vio toda la escena reciente, sonriendo con malicia.

─¿Sucede algo, Mimi? ─Preguntó Sora a su lado.

─No me gusta esa sonrisa ─Dijo Taichi al reconocer la sonrisa en Mimi.

─Supongo que has hecho algo, ¿no? ─Yamato levantó una ceja al darse cuenta de la acotación de sus amigos.

Mimi rio sencillamente y dejó sus restos en la mesa, poniéndose de pie. Sus amigos la miraron con curiosidad pero ella solo se limitó a decir.

─Mi compañera de cuarto necesita mi ayuda ─Sin otra explicación más, Mimi se retiró de la cafetería casi dando saltitos a medida que avanzaba.

* * *

Notas finales:

Un final abierto con doble sentido (?) como todo lo que suelo decir xDD

Espero que les haya sacado una sonrisa al leer esto :3

Nos seguiremos leyendo~


End file.
